Naruto's 3 year Journey
by Whiterose213
Summary: This shows what happen in Naruto'sjourney where he went and who he trained with. He has a bloodline and trains with Jaraiya and Jaraiya's friends. People can crossover. Also I am keeping his training short so when he goes back to Konoha you don't already
1. The Adventure of a lifetime

**I Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure of a lifetime**

"So where are we heading of to?" Naruto asked while walking past the gates of Konoha.

"We're going to head to anywhere that will make you stronger." Jiraiya replied.

"We will develop your skills as a ninja and I will take care of my "research"." Jiraiyasaid while a little bit of drool came down his mouth.

"Ah! Ero-Serrin you better not ditch me for some stupid research and I don't get any training done." Naruto said.

"Hahahaha I would never do that to you Naruto!" Jiraiya said while laughing.

"yea right your just a big pervert and can't get a woman." Naruto said quietly arrogant.

Jiraiya hearing Naruto's words put his head down in shame. Then they looked at each other and picked up speed and they were off to whatever adventures were up ahead for them.

**2 days later...**

"Eh this is boring, when am I going to get to train?" Naruto asked in boredom.

"Will you shut up! You been whining for 2 days straight." Jiraiya said.

"Well come on your suppose to be my sensei and you haven't even trained me yet." Naruto replied.

"Hmm fine then... Here is a jutsu you can learn for right now. It is pretty easy and I can't teach you anything special until we get to a destination because it will be to difficult to try to train you while we're traveling." Jiraiya proposed.

"Ok what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see a lot of the Jounins do it especially Kakashi. It's a Jutsu that helped the 4th create the "Flying Thunder God Technique"." Jiraiya told Naruto.

Narutoeyes shined with excitement. "What is it called?"

"It's called the body flicker technique." Jiraiya replying to Naruto's question.

Naruto's eyes went from excitement to shame in 2 seconds. "Is that Jutsu where the leaves swirl around everywhere?" He asked.

"Yea it helped the 4Th develop one of the most powerful technique, known to man." Jiraiya said.

"Also you can make new styles of it."

"Ok well how do you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Alrite I'll give you steps. 1 step: You can either put you hand in the sheep seal, put one hand up in the sign of the sheep seal or you can put one hand straight above your head and one in front of you in the sheep seal forms."

Naruto put his right hand in front of him and formed half a sheep seal. Then he looked at Jiraiya and asked," Like this?"

Jiraiya looked at him and said," Yea just like that now you pick a location you want to go to, like see that tree about 60 feet ahead of us. Concentrate on that spot and then when you got it, send chakra throughout your entire body as fast as you can. Oh yea and you can pick a certain style to leave behind when you use the jutsu." Jiraiya said explaining how to use the jutsu.

Naruto put his hand in front of him and thought of leaves and the tree. Then he sent chakra as fast as could throughout his entire body and was 55 feet away from Jiraiya standing next to the tree he picked out.

"Hahahaha I got it yea!" Naruto said while rejoicing for his accomplishment.

"Yea good job you idiot but next time try to not make so many leaves." Jiraiya said while covered in leaves.

**Later that night...**

"Well kid I'm going to go lay down for awhile, go do whatever you want until I wake up." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"What the hell Ero-Sennin how long are you going to be?" Naruto asked in anger.

"It will only be a couple of hours, 4 max just let me get some sleep you little brat." Jiraiya said as scolding Naruto.

"Fine whatever." Naruto replied.

**In the Forest about 50 yards away from Jiraiya.**

"Well if I can't learn any new jutsus, I guess I should just practice the ones I already know and other stuff." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto set up targets about 20 feet away from each other on different trees. Then he set down his backpack. Hm, he thought to himself.

Naruto summoned chakra to his feet and ran up the tree in front of him about 70 feet in height. He did this for about 30 minutes. Then he started to practice his kunai and shuriken throwing accuracy. He hit about 7/10 which was average, pretty good for him. Then Shadow clone Jutsu. 3 shadow clones appeared in front of him and stared at him. He had 2 of the clones play hide and sick, He told himself that it would be good for stealth and hiding. The other 1 and himself were looking at each other, when the real Naruto pulled out a game of Shogi. "Time to play!" He shouted out loud.

**3 hours and 30 min. later...**

"We'' I got 30 min. left, what else should I work on?" He asked himself.

Hm, he thought to himself for a few seconds.

He looked around while saying," Shadow clone jutsu. Now Rasenga-." He said while stopping at the end.

Then he released the shadow clone and said to himself," Jiraiya said he wanted me to learn the Rasengan with out summoning a Shadow clone jutsu to help me." Naruto said.

Naruto concentrated on swirling his chakra back and forth. it was a lot easier since he knew how to do the steps already. He had it spinning in 20 different directions when in his hand was a ball of chakra swirling around but it wasn't coming together like it was supposed to it was just shooting around.

"Dammit I got to work on compressing it again." Naruto said. Then he heard Jiraiya.

"Hey idiot if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you." Jiraiya said while walking off.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to work on it while I'm traveling." Naruto said while running off.

**Walking down the Road...**

"So Naruto, what did you do for those 4 hours?" Jiraiya asked wondering.

"Nothing really just practiced my regular jutsus. So what woman did you fantasize about now?" Naruto asked the pervert sage.

"Haha! Why would you say that?" Jiraiya shouted out loud while turning his head and thinking about Anko.

"Because you always think about someone! Your a pervert!" Naruto yelled back.

**1 day later...**

"Woo we finally made it!" Jiraiya said in happiness.

"Um Where exactly are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in the "The Land of the Crescent Moon"." Jiraiya replied to Naruto's question.

"So what are we going to do here?" Naruto asked the old pervert.

"Well I heard the wom, I mean the reasearch here is simply amazing and for you, my friend is going to teach you as much as he can in a month, because that's how long we will be here for." Jiraiya said.

"What! you see I knew you would ditch me to be a pervert, old man!" Naruto yelled at the pervy sage.

"Shut up and stop calling me a pervert out loud, you idiot. The reason why I am giving you to another master is because he is better then I am at seals." Jiraiya said.

"What do I need to learn about seals for?" Naruto asked

"Well for a lot of reasons. 1st one is that you can carry more items with less room, 2Nd you can create jutsus and last is the most important one of them all is because what's holding the Fox inside you is a seal. So if you learn about the fox seal you can do magnificent things with the seal." Jiraiya said.

"Where is this guy at?" Naruto asked.

"Right in front of you, in that house but you must go in alone and at the door is a blood seal. Wipe your blood and if you are worthy he'll let you in." Jiraiya said.

Naruto walked towards the door and looked at the seal for a second. Then he bit into his thumb and wiped blood on the seal. The seal grew red and the door opened up.

"Well its been awhile hasn't Minato and Kushina." replied a young man.

The man saw a teenage boy and looked at him with confusion. " Um where is Minato and Kushina at?"

"Um who is that?" Naruto asked.

"They are very important people, who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki the future hokage of Konoha!" He yeled out loud.

"Hmm." This must be Kushina's son, he thought.

"So what are you here for?"

"Jiraiya said I should learn seal jutsus from you." naruto said.

"So that old pervert is here to huh. Well how long is the pervert giving you to study with me. I hope it is long." The man said.

"Uh he said about a month will do." Naruto said in reply.

"What!? A month is that old fool crazy. It would take you 6 years to teach you all the sealing skills. It would take 3000 people to learn 1 thing of sealing to have everything done but that wouldn't work because everyone would only know 1 thing. I'm sorry but I can not teach you." The man said.

"Yes you can I have a jutsu that can help with that. It is called shadow clone jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Yes I have heard about the shadow clone but no one can keep a cline up for more then 20 min. and that why it is impo-." The man said until he was interupted.

"I can do it." Naruto said.

"Hm, well if your so confident training starts tomorrow. Get a goodnight rest and meet me here at 7:21 exact. Any later I will not teach you and any sooner i will not teach you." The man said to Naruto before leaving to his room.

**The next day...**

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock.

"7:18!" He screamed running out of bed while grabbing his clothes and running with them while trying to put them on.

He ran as fast as he could in his boxers and his shirt half way on.

"Damn if I'm late going here will all be for nothing." Naruto said to himself while putting on his shirt.

Naruto arrived at the same spot and arrived just on time with his pants off. He put his pants on and read the message on the floor.

Open the scrool, the note said. Naruto opened the scroll and a man jumped out. It was the man from yesterday, he wore a bamboo hat, and a long white robe.

"I am your sensei Naruto and you will call me Master Yami." Yami said to Naruto.

"You will be training hard as you can a month. Those scrolls over there will help with sealing skills, read them and when your done I will watch you perfect them. Well you better hurry up Mr.Shadow clone." Yami explained to Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out.

**1 month later...**

"Well Naruto you actually did it." Yami said.

"Hehehe I told you I could Yami-Sensei." Naruto replied back to yami.

"Well if it isn't the pervert of all perverts. Jiraiya how ya been." Yami said.

"Pervert! Hmm I'm pretty good I have just been researching, hehehe! So Naruto did pretty well I can see." Jiraiya said to Yami.

"Oh yea your research and yes he is one of my most proud students." Yami said while looking at Naruto.

"Hehehe." Naruto replied back to Yami's comment.

"Well Kid are you ready to go I have another friend who is going to train you in something else." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Um yea sure just let me get my stuff Ero-Sennin." Naruto replied.

"Hurry up and stop calling me a pervert you idiot!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

"So how good is he." Jiraiya asked.

"He knows everything I know about sealing, but I can't say how good it is until he proves himself when he needs to." yami said.

"Well I'm ready!" Naruto said while he came out with his backpack filled with 4 scrolls.

"What happen to all your stuff Naruto?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"Right here." Naruto said while showing Jiraiya the 4 scrolls.

"Ok whatever you say." Jiraiya replied back.

"Well thank you Yami Sensei for teaching." Naruto thankful saying.

"You are welcome Naruto, now go and train hard as you did here and you will be the greatest Ninja the world has ever seen." Yami replied to Naruto's thankfulness.

**2 days after leaving...**

"So Naruto are you ready to learn a new jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Hell yea!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Alright this jutsu is called Earth element: Inner Decapitation Technique. It's the one Kakashi uses and hides underground then he pulls you down until your head is the only thing out of the ground." Jiraiya said.

"Ok how do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"You send chakra to your hands and fingers, then you dig underground. You can either wait for them to walk to where you are going or you can go to them and pull them underground. But you have to be very quick with sending chakra to your hands and you have to have a lot of chakra to cover your hands up." Jiraiya explained to Naruto.

"So concentrate your chakra to both your hands like a rasengan except don't spin it." jiraiya told Naruto.

Moments later Naruto was sending chakra throughout his hands and started digging as fast as he could into the ground. Then he was underground and crawling about 5 feet before pulling Jiraiya underground.

"Good job kid! Now dig me out." Jiraiya told Naruto.

Naruto dug out his sensei and they walked of together.

"So Ero-Sennin where are we going to go?" Naruto asked.

"I have a friend in the land of the forest. She is very smart and a good blacksmith which she can teach you amazing technology. Also Tsunade gave us an A rank mission to go there and take out a group of missing ninjas and so that the council doesn't try to make you into a missing nin by doing stupid ass stuff she is giving you missions in which you will be payed when we get back ok." Jiraiya said.

"Ok lets go then." Naruto replied back.

**2 weeks later...**

They arrived at the land of the forest. They looked around and noticed that part of the forest around the village was burnt to ashes.

"What happen to the forest around us?" Naruto asked while standing in the black ash.

"It was those damn ninjas! They won't stop terrorizing us!" An old Woman screamed.

"Where are they?!" Naruto asked.

"Uh! Behind you!" The woman screamed.

"Hello! I hear your looking for us!" The ninja said.

"Ero-Sennin, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Ero-Sennin..."

Naruto turned around and saw Jiraiya looking at one of the girls with drool coming from his mouth.

"Hey you pervert! What the Hell are we going to do about this ninjas!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"Uh you go ahead and take care of them yourself, just think of it as training." Jiraiya said trying to reply back to Naruto.

"You old pervert..." Naruto whispered.

"Well boys lets fight!" The ninja said while 8 ninjas popped out.


	2. The power within Unleash the Shugan

**Chapter 2: The power within; Unleash the Shugan.**

"Hahaha boy die!!" A Missing Nin screamed.

Naruto jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed.

A clone came and grabbed the nin's feet and threw him into the ground. Naruto came crashing down on the nin with his feet, when all of a sudden under his feet was a huge wall of rock.

Naruto: What the Hell is this!

Missing Nin: This is my defense Jutsu, I am Golem, The Master of the Earth!

Naruto jumped back from his attack and looked as the nin stood up from releasing his jutsu. They looked at each other until.

Golem: Earth Element Devastating Rock slide.

Naruto looked to his right and saw the mountain that was once there crash down in a muddy, rockslide coming towards him. He was looking for every possibility to escape the land slide but it was just to big. Then thought of an escape, right before the rockslide hit him.

Golem: Hahaha Pethetic, little brat. I knew you couldn't dodge the attack.

Then all of a sudden, Naruto popped out of the ground, punching Golem right in the face. Golem slammed on to the ground and looked at Naruto.

Naruto: Earth Element Inner Decapitation Technique, Naruto Style.

Naruto looked at Golem, when he saw his face breaking.

Naruto: Hm, isn't that the Armour of Sand.

Golem: So I see you know about Earth and Sand Jutsus.

Naruto ran foward and kicked him in the head. Golem flew back a few feet until he completely broke apart.

Golem: Earth Clone Jutsu.

Naruto looked around until he got hit by a gigantic boulder flying his way. Naruto got smashed by the boulder and earth behind him. He then disappeared in smoke as a log got crushed in his place.

Golem: What the Hell!

Naruto ran foward and summoned 4 clones. He ran foward and had a clone punch him. Naruto jumped into the air while 3 other clones came underneath Golem and kicked him into the air. Naruto slammed his foot onto Golems head while saying: Uzimaki Naruto Combo.

Golem laid on the floor, while Naruto looked at him laying on the floor. Naruto turned around to walk away when Golem body started to pull the earth into him.

Golem: Man, I can't believe I am going to have to use this form for fighting this little brat.

Golem stood up and look at Naruto while the rocks and dirt were cripping into his skin.

Golem: Earth Element: Kami of Earth

His body turned into a gigantic form of a rock monster. He stood at 14ft in high and 7 ft in long. His body was covered in dirt and grass patches.

Naruto looked at the monster and started to throw Kunais at it. As the kunais came the monsters shot rocks out at the kunais and they deflected off each other. Naruto didn't know what to do, he had to think of a battle plan but a large fist came right at him. He tried to jump out of the way but he was hit and flew into 3 trees as they crashed on impact. He stood up on whatever power he had and looked at the monster. He put his hands together and screamed.

Naruto: Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Hundreds of clones came out of no where and went on the attack against Golem. Golem struck 10 of the clones with his arm and kicked 20. Naruto and a clone came together and formed a rasengan. The clones jumped up and threw their bodies at Golem. As he hit all of them with his hands he left his chest wide open as Naruto hit Golem with a Rasengan. The Rasengan slammed into the gigantic, earth god, Golem and crashed him into the ground. The moster got back up and was damaged but was still able to stand. Naruto couldn't believe it that his the monster in front of him was still standing after his most powerful attack.

Golem: Ow you little bastard, that hurt, Time to die!! Earth Element: Marble Sw-.

Just as Golem was saying that Jaraiya popped up right in front of him and hit him with 2 rasengans. Golem took the blows in the same spot that Naruto hit him and he flew back 10 feet spinning in the air and hitting a bunch of trees. He fell unconscious and his jutsu wore off. The missing nins grabbed him and started to retreat.

Missing Nin: We'll be back and when we do all of you will die!

The villagers started to rejoice as they saw Naruto and Jaraiya making the ninjas retreat back.

The villagers thanked them so much that they let them sleep in the best hotel for free and they got free food. Naruto was going after the food until Jaraiya stopped him.

Jaraiya: Naruto I am taking you to train with my friend. After what I just saw if they would have all came after you, you would be done.

Naruto: I had him!

Jaraiya: Yea but I had to step in to help you. Your not ready to take on Akatsuki or Orochimaru, which means your not ready to go after Sasuke.

**At the Dragon Skin...**

Naruto: Ero-Sennin where the Hell are we?

Jaraiya: We are at the blacksmith shop called the Dragon Skin.

Unknown: Hello Jaraiya, I knew I recognized that voice.

Jaraiya: Ah Hello, How have you been, Mei-Kou.

A woman with dark, black hair and her face was covered in black patches. She wore a brown, leather apron. She had a hammer in her hand and some large, metal clamps in the other.

Mei-Kou: So Jaraiya, what honor do I have for this visit.

Jaraiya: Well I was wondering if you can sell me and my student, some sort of powerful weapons and maybe you could teach him some stuff.

Mei-Kou: First off I can sell you stuff, no problem in that, but why in the blue hell would I teach him my secret techniques, so he can make a shop and sell it.

Mei-Kou: I will sell him but I will not teach him.

Jaraiya: Ok fare enough.

Naruto: Good cause I don't like blacksmithing.

Mei-Kou: Ok how much are you willing to pay Jaraiya.

Jaraiya: Hmm well I'll let him pick and you total it up and I'll see how much.

Mei-Kou: Ok

Jaraiya: Alright Naruto I want you to go train in this jutsu and after that I want you to think of the weapons, you want. Also don't make no stupid shurikens or kunai weapons that you can get in Konoha, real weapons.

Naruto: Ok.

Jaraiya threw a scroll at Naruto and Naruto ran off.

**In the Forest area**

Naruto looked at areas to train and found an area with a pond in the middle of it. Naruto opened the scroll up and saw the jutsu. "Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast."

He read the instructions and saw chakra was held in your chest, mostly the lungs.

After hours of training, he got the basic parts done.

Naruto: Wow this is the first real ninjutsu that Jaraiya, is really teaching me.

Naruto was about to form the seals again when all of a sudden he fell over and hit the ground.

**In a Dark place...**

**Voice: Narut-o!**

Naruto: What is it, Fox!

**Kyuubi: Naruto, Why don't you combine our power. Show those bastard ninjas what it's like to fight a real Demonic God! Hahaha!**

Naruto: You know what fox. Your right, your actually right. I should show everyone the power I have in me.

**Kyuubi: Hahaha! That's right Narut-o, we can combine our powers toget-.**

Naruto: Sorry to interupt you, but I had a thought. Instead of combining our powers, maybe and just maybe, I should just take your power.

**Kyuubi: What take my power, how dare you, you insulant little brat! You will never take my power! I will never allow it!**

Naruto: You, allow it! Your being controlled by a seal inside my body. A seal that a partically learned about in training under Yami-Sensei. It will take me time, but when I'm done with completing the preporations for the sealing jutsu. Your power will be mine and you will be erased from existence.

**Kyuubi: You Bastard!! I will kill you!!**

Naruto: Goodbye Fox.

As the fox slammed into the bars trying to free itself, Naruto woke up into the outside world and started to get up.

Naruto: That really pissed him off.

Naruto got up and started to take a walk.

Naruto: Now for that weapon.

**The next Day...**

Jaraiya: So Naruto did you think of a weapon?

Naruto: Yes I did and I made up my mind.

Naruto: I decided to ask Lady Mei-Kou to create more then 1 weapon.

Jaraiya: What!? Do you know how much money that's going to cost?

Naruto: Hey Ero-Sennin it can't be that much and to be a great ninja I can't just practice with 1 weapon style.

Jaraiya: Whatever you little bastard, what kind of weapons..

Mei-Kou: Ok how many weapons, what kind and how do you want them to look.

Naruto: I decided to ask you to create 3 kind of weapons. One is a spear, 2nd is a sword and the last one is a Kunai with chain or more like a scythe with chain.

Naruto: The way the weapons look, I want them to look like this.

Naruto pulled out 3 papers and handed it to Mei-Kou.

Mei-Kou opened up one of them and saw the spear and it's design. Then she looked at all the rest of them and her eyes widened.

Mei-Kou: Pretty impressive looking. Jaraiya, it would have costed you 150 billion yin.

Jaraiya: What!? That is as much as I made from my last Icha Icha book. I Can't aff-

Mei-Kou: But since your a friend, I am not going to teach your pupil and that I think I know who he is. I will give you a 66.6 discount, so it should be about 50 billion yin.

Jaraiya eyes got from wide to small and joyful.

Jaraiya: Yea! Yea!

Jaraiya grabbed his checkbook and had a gigantic smile on his face. He wrote the check and handed it to Mei-Kou.

Mei-Kou: Well I'll get right to i-.

Boom! An explosion in the village's gate. Naruto and Jaraiya ran towards the gate to notice a large man standing in front of the gate and looking directly at Naruto.

Large man: So your the guys who beat Golem, Pretty impressive for an short brat and old man.

Naruto: What you say!?

Large man: I said a little brat like you won't be so lucky with me.

Naruto was getting angry and charged idiotically in rage at the man. Naruto went for a punch but was kicked in the chest and sent back. Naruto landed on his feet and looked at the man. Naruto went for an attack again. The Large man saw this and waited until.

Naruto: Mass Shadow clone Jutsu!

Hundreds of clones appeared and went on the attack against the large ninja. The Large man attacked a bunch of clnes and many were dispersing quickly. He was happy that he was winning until hands grabbed him from underground and pulled him into the ground. He saw that Naruto had pulled him underground and was ready to attack him.

Large Ninja: Dynamic Style; Chakra explosion.

The explosion blew up the ground he was attached in and blew back alot of the clones. He stood up and threw kunais at a bunch of clones unitl he turned around and saw something he didn't expect.

Naruto: Rasengan!

The large nin was hit in the chest, but he didn't shoot back. He fell on one knee in panting for air.

Large Nin: Nice attack kid, but can you do that if you can't see. Ninja Art; Dark Prison Jutsu.

Naruto was covered in a large area of darkness. He couldn't see a thing in sight.

Naruto: Where the Hell is everything!

Large Nin: Thanks for giving me your position. Time to die boy.

As the man said that Naruto was hit by a punch in the gut and then a knee to face. Naruto was getting hit multiple amount of times and was starting to feel the effect of the attacks. He was falling to his knees and quick. He tried to get up but he was kicked in jaw and went flying back. He slammed into something but he didn't know what it was. He jumped in the air trying to doge but was kicked back to the ground.

Missing Nin: Just forget about it kid, you can't wind I am better then you!

Naruto: No your not!

Naruto ran towards the voice and hit the guy barely in the shoulder. He actually saw a little glance of the guy.

Large man: Wow how lucky are we to give me a hit. No one has ever hit the Great Muda Kage. But trust me it won't happen again.

Muda charged at Naruto and was about to hit Naruto when Naruto kicked him in the head and then punched him in the gut.

Muda: What the Hell!

Naruto: I can see.. I can see you!

Muda: It's impossible, no one can see me during this jut-.

Muda was interupted as he saw that Naruto's eyes were glowing a bright light and his pupils formed a circle that wasn't connected. ( A whirlpool first line that is going to to connect to the other ones.)

Muda: How is this possible?

Naruto: I don't know but I like it a lot.


	3. The 3 pieces of power

**Chapter 3: The 3 Pieces of Power.**

The large man was in shock to see this outcome of power.

Large Man: What the Hell is this? What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?

Naruto: I don't know what is going on, but it feels amazing.

Naruto ran foward and struck the Large Nin in the stomach. He ran foward and kicked him in the chest. The jutsu that covered Naruto in the dark and the large nin fell backwards. Jaraiya ran foward and was about to kick the man when he saw Naruto's eyes.

Jaraiya: Naruto what's happening to your eyes.

Naruto: I don't know, but I could see him in the dark perfectly.

Jaraiya: It looks like some sort of bloodline, well I am going to have to do a lot of research on this.

Jaraiya grabbed the large ninja. I am the great Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sannin, Jaraiya. So if you ever come back to this village, I will personally come back and kill you. Do you understand?

Large man: Yes!, Yes! please let me go.

Jaraiya let the man go and kicked him in the chest. The man shot back and flew into the forest.

Jaraiya: Now we have to take a look at this bloodline, you just gotten.

Jaraiya: Well we need to get your weapons tomorrow and then we can go.

**The next day...**

Naruto and Jaraiya walked to the Dragon skin and saw Mei-Kou with 3 weapons. Naruto ran towards the shop with 3 scrolls in his hands.

Mei-Kou: Alright Naruto I made them and it took me all night.

Naruto: Yea thank you very much.

Mei-Kou: Well first things first. Here are you weapons.

Mei-Kou handed Naruto 3 weapons in cloth and a sheathe for the sword. Naruto opened 2 of the scrolls and put the spear and the scythe on top of them. He put his hands in the seal of the tiger.

Naruto: Seal!

The weapons sinked into the 2 scrolls and writing suddenly appeared on the scrolls.

Naruto put the sheathe on his back. The sheathe was black with red and golden ropes hanging from it. It had a symbol which meant "Heaven". He pulled out the sword from the cloth and it was long but small blade. It shined in the sun's light and had writing carved into it. It was a silver metal with red marks on the blade and the handle was a pure gold.

Mei-Kou: I made it from a precise metal. It is very strong and light. It can cut through a lot of things and is very dense.

Naruto: Thank you lady Mei-Kou.

Jaraiya: Thank you Mei-Kou but Naruto it is time for us to go.

Jaraiya: Now I'll let you make the choice of where we go. We can go to train your bloodline, your taijutsu or your kenjutsu.

Naruto: Hm, well I don't really need Taijutsu at the moment, so should I learn about this new bloodline or my weapons.

Naruto: Lets go learn about my bloodline.

Jaraiya: Alright Naruto were off to Whirlpool country.

Jaraiya and Naruto gave their goodbyes to the village members and Mei-Kou.

Village Elder: We will make sure that Konoha knows that you completed your mission.

Jaraiya and Naruto: Thank you.

Naruto and Jaraiya traveled north. They were traveling to the border of fire country and sea country. Naruto looked at Jaraiya and had a determined face on.

Jaraiya: What's up with you kid?

Naruto: I want to learn more powerful jutsus like the last one.

Jaraiya: Well kid maybe you should start trying to increase the jutsus you have and then start learning more jutsus after that.

Naruto: What you talking bout pervert?

Jaraiya: Listen you little brat! Quit calling me that! I meant maybe you should increase the attack power of your own jutsus and make them stronger, then they are right now.

Naruto: Ok so how do I do that?

Jaraiya: Just practice hand seals, chakra power and accuracy of the attack.

Naruto: Alright well let me see I should practice my Rasengan, my fire attack and what else.

Jaraiya: Your sword attacks, seals and your body flicker. If you do the body flicker and make cool ones, girls will start to think your sexy!

Naruto: So what, you want me to be a Pervy Sage like you!

Jaraiya raised is hand.

Naruto: Ow! What the Hell was that For?!

Jaraiya: I told you to quit calling me that.

Naruto was walking next to Jaraiya, when he put his right hand out and chakra started swirling around in his. He was spinning it so fast that the chakra barely hit his face and it cut his cheek. The blood came dripping out of his wound and in an instant the wound was healed. Naruto powered up the chakra it got bigger. Naruto put his hand out and screamed.

Naruto: Form! Rasengan!

The Rasengan came together and Naruto actually completed it. He learned how to do the Rasengan by swirling his chakra and containing it. Naruto threw his fist into the air.

Naruto: Yeah I finally got it! Believe It!

Jaraiya: So you took my advice and learned how to do it the original way.

Naruto: Yep hahaha!

Jaraiya: Well what else are you going to do?

Naruto: I don't know yet but Ero-Sennin can you do me a favor?

Jaraiya: What is it?

Naruto: Can you carry me, while I go see the Fox?

Jaraiya: Yea sure I guess...

Naruto went into a meditated state and collapsed into a deep unconscious slumber. Jaraiya watched Naruto's body collapse onto the floor. He looked at Naruto and picked him up. He threw Naruto over his shoulder and started walking down the rode, whistling.

**In Naruto's Mind...**

Naruto walked into the room where the Kyuubi was at and started grabbing stuff that was appearing in his mind.

**Kyuubi: Narut-o...**

**Kyuubi: What are you doing, Narut-o?**

Naruto: I already told you, I am making preparation.

**Kyuubi: Haha! Narut-o, what do you plan on doing when you are finished with your preparation.**

Naruto: I plan on absorbing all your power.

**Kyuubi: Haha! What do you plan on doing with all the evil chakra!**

Naruto: Evil Chakra?

**Kyuubi: Yes, do you think that a demon's chakra is regular chakra. It's pure evil!**

**Kyuubi: If you absorb it, you will be an uncontrollable beast and it would be the exact same way if we combined.**

Naruto: Well thank you for that information, Fox, but I have another Idea in mind. You see if I can find a way to turn your chakra into light, I will be able to a pure, heart powerful Ninja.

**Kyuubi: But how will you find out how to do it? You Can't!**

Naruto thought for awhile to think of what to say next, when Jaraiya woke him up.

Naruto: Ah! What's going on?

Jaraiya: Naruto, we are here!

Naruto: What! How long have I been out?

Jaraiya: You've been out for 10 days.

Naruto was put down and saw a sign about 10 feet in front of him saying Whirlpool country.

Naruto ran as fast as he could and went into the village.

Naruto: Yea! We're Finally here!

Old Man: Shhh! If you do not be quiet, then the evil feudal lord will hear you.

Naruto: I don't care about no stupid Feudal Lord!

The Feudal Lord was happenly passing by when he heard I don't care about no stupid Feudal Lord!

Feudal Lord: Who dares call me stupid!

Naruto: I did you jackass!

Feudal Lord: How dare you!

The Feudal Lord made a gesture to send 10 of his personal body guard Samurais. They went o go surround him.

Naruto: Wow 10 against 1 that seems fair maybe I should make the odds in my favor.

Naruto put his hands together.

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

10 Narutos came up and went head on head against the Samurais. He slammed his fist into one of the Samurai's face. Just as Naruto was about to kick one of them a sword came crashing down cutting him in half, but Naruto dispersed into smoke. The clones started to fight again, when Naruto started forming seals.

Naruto: Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast!

Flames came out of Naruto's mouth and engulfed one of the Samurai. The Samurai was completely covered in flames being devoured by its heat as it melted through his armour.

Samurai: Ahhh!

Naruto ran foward and was about to get hit with a sword, when the Samurai's feet were grabbed and pulled underground.

Samurai: Ahhh! Dige me out!

Naruto: Inner decapitation technique.

The rest of the clones through shurikens at the samurais, but they deflected them with their swords. Naruto jumped in the air and slammed his foot on the samurai's shoulder. He jumped off and hit the samurai with a roundhouse punch to the face.

After a while of fighting Naruto's clones started to push back the samurais. They got pushed back to the feudal lord.

Feudal Lord: How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are!?

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzimaki!

Village members: Uzimaki..

Village Members: Can it be.

Village elder: Is it true..

Feudal Lord: Did you just say Uzimaki?

Naruto: Yes Uzimaki, Naruto Uzimaki!

Feudal Lord: It can't be the last Uzimaki died along time ago.

Naruto: Well I guess your wrong because I am an Uzimaki.

Feudal Lord: Then your the weakest because the Uzimaki had a bloodline of the eyes and you haven't even unlock i-.

The feudal Lord was interrupted as Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and his eyes started to glow.

Naruto: You mean this bloodline.

Feudal Lord: It can't be!!

Village people: Yea!

Village people: The Uzimaki clan is back.

Feudal Lord: Retreat! Back to the castle!

Naruto walked towards the village members.

Naruto: Does anyone know anything about the Uzimaki clan!

Everyone looked at each other.

Elder woman: I know something.

Naruto heard the voice and ran towards the old lady.

Naruto: Please tell me!

Elder Woman: The feudal Lord... Years ago he took the Uzimaki scrolls were taken and put in his palace to be studied, so that he could possess their bloodline power.

Naruto: Thank you.

Naruto got up and started walking the way the Lord went.

Man: Where you going?

Naruto: Do go get my family's property.

Woman: But you'll be killed.

Naruto: I have power, more power then they will ever imagine. I can take on a bunch of samurais and a feudal lord.

Old Man: That's not it!

Naruto: Then what is it?

Old Man: There are 2 men that the feudal lord hired. They don't request money or food but they want people of the village. When the people go with them, they disappear for good.

Naruto: What do they look like?

Young Girl: They are both in their 20's. One has long black hair and the other one has pure white hair.

Naruto: How many warriors are in the keep.

Men: I don't know.

Young boy: There is about 300 of them.

Naruto: Hm, whelp I guess I got to go fight.

Village Members: Are You crazy? Why are you you going to do this?

Naruto: Because.. It's the right thing to do...

Naruto and Jaraiya walked in the direction of the keep, when all of a sudden a bunch of villagers grabbed weapons and tools. They walked to follow Naruto.

Naruto: What are you people doing?

Village Elder: The Uzimaki clan gave their lives for us.. The most thing we can do is protect their last son.

Naruto looked at them with tears in his eyes. They all charged at the gate and went for an attack.

As they reached the gates, a bunch of arrows came falling from the sky, when Naruto screamed.

Naruto: Mass Shadow clone Jutsu.

The clones flew into the way protecting the village members. The clones were hit by the arrows and some of them deflected the arrows with their kunais.

Naruto: We have to get through the gates Jaraiya!

Jaraiya: I know I have a plan!

Naruto and Jaraiya looked at each other with a grin.

Captain: Don't worry boys they won't be able to get past the gate! They're all going to die! Haha- What?

2 Huge pile of smokes appeared.


	4. Tears of Heaven

**Ch:4 Tears of Heaven**

The 2 puffs of smoke stood there and everyone looked with excitement in their eyes, waiting to find out what was hinding in the smoke.

Captain: What the hell was that?

Naruto & Jaraiya: Summoning Jutsu.

Gamabunta and a mountain toad stood before the captain and his men. The village members were silent with too much excitement.

Gamabunta: Jaraiya!!! Why have you summoned me here.

Jaraiya: This feudal Lord has put his people in despair and poor conditions.

The cap't and his men started to fire arrows, but were attacked by the 2 gigantic frogs and their masters. The Castle or keep was starting to fall and hope was being delievered to the villagers' hearts, until.....Boom!

?????: Hmm who do you think you are.

?????: They must think they're heroes, huh lil brother.

Naruto: Whose there.. Show yourselves.

?????: I think we got him mad, don't you think Frost.

Frost: Yea he thinks...

Naruto interrupted: Who do you think you guys are, trying to hurt everyone. I am going to kick your asses if it's the last thing I do..Believe It!

Frost: HMM you talk to much.. If you say a single thing... hehehe.. I'll kill you all.

Naruto: Try it.

Frost: As you wish.

Frost put his hands together and started to form seals faster then anyone could see. He then suddenly stopped and threw his hand in the air. He put a big smirk on his face and yelled.

Frost: Time to die. Tears of Heaven.

Everyone looked around ready for an attack. They looked and saw nothing.

Naruto: What the hell was that. That was nothing. It was...

Naruto was interrupted... As he was speaking, he felt a small piece of snow touch his face. He grabbed he piece of his face and felt it was rock more then ice. He looked around, until he looked up.

Naruto: Ja..Ra..Yai..

Jaraiya: What is it Naruto?

Naruto: Above us...

Everyone looked into the air and saw something terrible coming towards them. The people of the village saw and ran screaming trying to get away from the devastating attack. Gigantic pieces of ice were falling from heaven ready to shatter on anything that touched them.

Jaraiya: Quick Gamabunta shoot down those rocks.

Gamabunta: I'll take them out. Naruto was tring to hide, people from the death from above.

Gamabunta could barely shoot them down, until boom the roks started to fall and land. They crashed into the villagers' homes and making villagers fly here and there. Naruto saw everyone hurting and got very angry. He felt the fox taking over his mind and soul.

Frost: This is fun ain't it Naraku.

Naraku: Hmm you like playing to much. That's not a good thing. Why don't you kill them already.

Naruto was letting his body taken over and disappeared as fast as his eyes turned red.

Frost: I like having fun and you always try to take that away from me.. Your always being an asshole.. I can't wait til I kill you brother because your such..

Boom Frost was interuppted by a fist from Naruto.

Frost: How the hell did you get up here?

Naruto looked at frost with the animalistic eyes and kicked him into the keep. As frost was flying, Naraku grabbed him and flew into the keep and went inside locking the door behind them.

Jaraiya and the villagers broke through the gate and the soldiers retreated back inside the keep. But it didn't help because it was destroyed by the Frog King. The villagers ran into many soldiers blocking their way to the feudal lord.

General: You won't get past us.. You will all die for your errogance against our lord.

The villagers stood there and the soldiers came to attack. Naruto and Jaraiya jumped of the frogs and landed in front of the soldiers. They started to attack and the villagers came to their aid. Naruto slammed his fist into one of the soldiers face and cut another with his kunai. Jaraiya hit one of the soldiers and he flew into all the rest. The villagers were winning pushing back the soldiers, until a door opened and unleashed mosterous beast. These beast looked like human and demonic parts. They threw the villagers like they were dolls and slamming them against the walls. Naruto saw this and ran as quickly as he could to protect the villagers. He pulled out his kunai and slammed the sharp end into one of the monsters face. Jaraiya was fighting the soldiers and Naruto was surrounded by the monsters it seemed as all hope was lost. Naruto summoned all his chakra into his hand and slammed a soldier into a monster and watched his jutsu take affect. The monster screamed in pain as its body turned to acid and fell apart. The villagers were fighting and hours went by as the battle came to an end. The monsters and soldiers were defeated, but the villagers and their hereos were exausted. Naruto collapsed and fell asleep.

Naruto: Uh... Where am I?

?????: We're in your mind..Naruto..

Naruto: Who are you?

?????: I'm your brother..

Naruto: Sasuke..

Sasuke: If you think you'll keep up with me your wrong, I mean your a loser and nothing more. If you think you will catch up to me the way you are going, hmm you should give up on me and let yourself die.

Naruto: Shut up!

Sasuke: What am I getting you angry. We all know you weak isn't that right Sakura.

Sakura: Yea. Naruto we all know you will never be as good as Sasuke.

Kakashi: Yo Naruto your weak and your a demon.

Naruto: Shut up! You you...

Naruto was screaming until he saw something that caught his eye.

Naruto: You bastard.. You damn fox get out of my head.

Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Sasuke.

**Fox: Damn you Naurt-o!**

Naruto: It will be alot easier to kill you.

Naruto woke up with his eniter head covered in sweat. He got up and got dressed and saw that Jaraiya was awake and ready to go. The villagers were all asleep and resting.

Jaraiya: The only way we will be able to let the villagers survive is to take out those two ninjas and the feudal lord.

Naruto: Yea I know.. So I think we should go after them alone.

Naruto and Jaraiya walked towards the doors that were opened and seperated to find these ninjas. Naruto walked and felt an animalic soul following him. He turned and as attacked by a wolf. The wolf ripped his arm and dug into his skin. Naruto blood was appearing and spreading all over his clothes. Naruto pulled a kunai out and cut the wolf on the nose. The wolfjumped off and disappeared as it howled into the fog.

?????: I am coming for you Naruto... I am hunting for you... Fox...


End file.
